YPC501
is the first episode of the season'' Yes! Pretty Cure 5'', and also the 146th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses Yumehara Nozomi becoming a Pretty Cure. Synopsis Nozomi is running late to school but soon sees a luminescent pink butterfly and decides to chase it. She makes an abrupt turn into an alleyway and bumps into a strange man. The butterfly almost flies away but the man manages to catch it back, placing it on his finger while telling her not to touch it. He begins to ask her if she likes butterflies, but suddenly sensing something strange, the mysterious boy takes off. Nozomi follows after him, trying to ask for his name but she doesn't see him anywhere. So she continues to head for school, only for her friend to remind her to hurry up before she misses their school bus! Upon arrival to school, Nozomi sees how everyone surrounding her is doing their own thing, including Rin, who is surrounded by all of the sports clubs asking her to join them. Nozomi decides to go on ahead, but this encourages her to work towards finding her own talent in life. She walks by a pathway to find someone rehearsing some lines and is shocked to find it's an up and coming actress who she's seen on a poster recently. A girl named Urara. She is very excited and asks her if she is there for a role, but Urara informs her that she has just begun to attend the school. Before they seperate, Nozomi tells Urara she can ask her any questions she may have. In class, Rin explains to Nozomi that she has some plans after school so she should go home by herself instead of hanging around. Nozomi offers to say for support, but Rin is more interested in finding out if she found something of her own to do and brings up her attempt to join a club the previous week. Of course the results are less then desirable as Nozomi admits she struggled too much. Then she had also tried to join the theater group, and the wind orchestra. Nozomi tries to play it off but Rin is pretty disappointed by her and takes off after Nozomi claims she will find something. She heads to the nearby window to find the strange boy from earlier and trails after him. She sees him head into the library and follows him there. But inside she only sees Karen and Komachi and asks if either of them had seen him. They haven't however and she claims she saw someone come in there. Nozomi is then surprised to find out Karen knows who she is. With that, Nozomi asks if she can at least look around and Komachi allows it. She then leaves with a bad impression on Karen, who is so sure that nobody else came inside. After she walks away, Komachi compares Nozomi's stubbornness with Karen's own. Though Karen denies it. Suddenly Nozomi finds the strange boy, but every time she turns and sees him for a moment he keeps vanishing. She eventually finds a weird glowing book and goes to touch it. The glow fades as the male happens to see her standing there and asks her to give him the book. Nozomi refuses and claims he's probably making fun of her, then asks him why he wants it so badly since only students are allowed to take out books. The boy claims he isn't anyone suspicious but she refuses to buy it. As they argue and fight over it, the male eventually loses energy and transforms into his animal form. Nozomi is beyong shocked but finds him so adorable that she can't help but cuddle the fluffy tanuki. She then introduces herself to him again, and he does the same to her. Although he's pretty angry with her, he soon gets over it having to deal with the scary creature that has suddenly shown up! As a fight breaks out, Karen and Komachi thought they heard something but pay it no mind. Despite how much pain he's in, Coco refuses to hand over the Dream Collet. Nozomi watches the confusing scene and is quick to save Coco by throwing something in the way. She then grabs Coco and takes off with the Collet just as Komachi and Karen arrive to find books all over the floor. They are soon cornered but just then, the mysterious pink butterfly from earlier shows up and floats onto her hand. It glows brightly and changes into a strange bracelet. With that Coco leaps out of her arms and tells her to use it to transform. Nozomi is very confused but he is able to convince her to at least try using it. With the strange object, Nozomi is able to transform into Cure Dream. She takes a moment to overlook her brand new form while Coco tearfully comments on this event. The man is able to attack Nozomi but she is able to move out of the way just by jumping. The strange man tosses a mask onto the nearby painting, causing a weird creature to come out of it. It then chases after a frightened Nozomi as Coco runs into her arms. He tells her to fight the monster but she's too frightened to do so until he tells her to believe in herself. Dream comes to a stop and tells Coco how right he is. She has him run to a safe spot and they begin to fight. She does very well but she is caught off guard by the strange man who demands Coco hands over the item he came there for. Coco considers doing it, but Dream convinces him not to and claims she won't lose. With new found strength, she tosses him aside and with the Pretty Cure power, she attacks the monster! The mask falls to the floor and the strange man takes off while everything returns to normal. Nozomi turns back to normal as Coco runs over to her. She still doesn't understand but she's happy that he's happy. Coco thanks her for her help and with that, Nozomi realizes what her goal is. It is to become a Pretty Cure and restore Coco's land! Major Events *Nozomi becomes Cure Dream for the first time. *The season begins. *Coco appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji Villains *Girinma *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes